Ten Nights With The Akatsuki
by theGreatDragonLord
Summary: Two girls, taken into the Akatsuki cause much mischeif and mahem. Really good story, sorry for bad summary. Itachi X OC, Deidara X OC
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes:

Hello and welcome to our first chapter of Ten Crazy Nights with the Akatsuki. We the creators

M and C must put up our disclaimers now before you can enjoy the story.

We do not own naruto or any of the characters!!!! We do although own Mira and Aidan. Must warn you all. Itachi is completely out of character, only to fit the story. We do indeed realize that he would never act like that.

"Dammit Itachi! Quit Cheating!" Mira yelled shouted throwing her hands up in the air, "and you too Kisame!!!!"

Itachi sat in his seat cards in one hand, his other drumming on his lap as he glared at Kisame, "I'm not cheating...AND YOU think about her naked and I'll KILL you."

Mira tilted her head frustrated, "What?"

"Pervs," Aidan growled from her seat trying to cover up with one arm and hold the cards in the other, "I will NOT forgive you for taking my shirt."

"Having fun Aidan?" Deidara asked cheerfully.

"No," Aidan growled at Deidara.

"Aidan! If we don't win we're not going get out clothes back!" Mira roared.

"Or worse," Aidan muttered, "NOTHING."

"Well you both are down to your bras and your shorts," Deidara shrugged.

"Aidan you're closer! Slap him!"

Itachi nodded, "I agree with Deidara, you're going to lose you might as well just take off your clothes."

"Itachi! You little perv!" Mira shout and smacked Itachi on his cheek.

"Like I'd strip for all of you," Aidan growled at them and turned away.

"I agree!" Mira said and bowed her head.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Mira, "Well you've done it for me twice."

Mira blushed and pointed at him, "You little liar!"

Aidan looked up at Mira and sighed, "stop it guys... Seriously, play fair."

"We're Akatsuki members, what do you expect?" Kisame said shrugging.

"We expect YOU to be nice to us because we're GIRLS," Mira yelled stomping her foot down on his head.

Itachi reached across and grabbed Mira around the waist pulling her back into his lap.

"Itachi let go of me!!!" Mira screamed wiggling out of his grip.

"I can't help it your hair smells good," Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Uh huh, that's why you're looking over her shoulder," Aidan said shaking her head and leaning back to examine her cards from a distance. She then grinned and spoke for Mira as well, "Me and Mira bet our bras to see your cards."

All the guys nodded and spoke in sync, "ok."

They put down their cards expecting to win again, but the girls grinned and slammed down their cards, "Royal flushes beat that!!"

"Awww man...un" Deidara said shaking his head.

Itachi's head snapped down, "Dammit."

"What?!" Tobi yelled, "But you were just losing"

"We were losing, but not anymore boys!" The two said hanging on each other's necks.

"Off with your cloaks!" Mira cheered while Aidan grinned.

"Don't be shy now" Aidan teased, "Be thankful you're not in you underwear...yet."

"Damn girls can't believe Itachi and Deidara brought you," said Zetsu.

"We weren't brought," Aidan started.

"We were kidnaped!!" Mira said glaring at Itachi, "But it's fine for now, we're having fun."

Mira took the cards and shuffled them marking each one unnoticed and handed them To Aidan who'd shoved Tobi out of his seat on the other side of Deidara next to Mira. She began passing them out mentally counting to who each card went with their markings and hiding her cheshire cat grin.

Mira smiled, "We bet all of our clothes to see your clothes to see your cards!!"

Aidan looked over at Mira, "We'd better win."

The boys agreed with uh huh and yeah and put their cards down.

Mira nodded, "Nice cards..."

"Awww man...Mira..." Aidan said pretending to be sad.

The boys grinned becoming excited, when Mira slammed her cards down and put down Aidan's as well, "Well look at that. Beat it!! Hah!"

"Are you serious?!" the boys yelled in unison.

"Yeah, yeah we are...come on Itachi take off your shirt and your pants...all except your underwear." Mira said waving her hands in the air.

"All of you guys too," Aidan said nodding, "Boy Mira good hand."

"I thought you had a bad hand, un" Deidara whined pulling off his shirt.

"I did, but with my cards SHE had a good hand and SHE bet my clothes, I had bet nothing," Aidan maneuvered.

"Well Aidan, we had a good game, lets go now. We'll just take your clothes and go. Oh have fun fitting into my size zero shirt Itachi," Mira called.

Itachi looked between the shirt and himself, "I really don't think it'll fit...but I'm sure I'll have fun with it."

"Maybe we should stay..." Mira said glancing back, "and win our shirts back all ten of them..."

"No," Aidan said stubbornly and struck her hand out pointing at all of them, "you put on any of our shirts and/or pants I will kill you! NOTHING IN THE WORLD WILL STOP ME!!"

The boys gulped and stared at the angry kuniochi.

"Glad we understand, c'mon Mira," Aidan said and pulled her off now not caring what they saw as she stole their clothes, "Lets see what fits."

END OF FIRST NIGHT


	2. Night 2

C: Welcome to chapter two!

M: We worked really hard on it...ok not so much

C: Hush, just state the disclaimer already

M: we do not own Naruto or any of the characters and Itachi is very out of character (again)

C: We do however own Mira and Aidan

M: Please enjoywaves arms in the air

"Alright boys! This is our second night! Lets see who can hold their liquor," Mira shouted plopping down on a chair.

Aidan glanced over at Mira, "eh?"

"How is this supposed to be a challenge?" Itachi asked sitting down.

"It is a challenge for them un," Deidara said looking at them.

"We're in," the rest said in unison.

Aidan sighed as a cup of Sake was placed in front of her and Mira, "You'd better not get any ideas." She growled then downed it in one gulp.

After ten cups of Sake Mira leaned over on the table talking to Tobi who'd she mistaken for Aidan, "Wow Aidan the room is spinning! Either that or you wont stay still..."

Aidan lifted her head up from her arms her hair framing her face and groaned as another cup was placed in front of them. Mira shouted, "Milk!" and chugged it and threw it at Itachi's head, "Quit moving..."

Aidan swatted at the air after downing her cup, "Don't...don't...don't touch me..don't..."

"Shut up Aidan! I'm hot!" Mira whined grabbing Aidan's cup and throwing it at Itachi, "I told you to quit moving."

Deidara poked Aidan who'd hidden in her arms again, "Are you ok? Un."

Aidan looked up at him unfocused, "Don't! Stop-s-t-ooop" She fell to the side her head resting on Deidara, "unggg..."

Itachi got up to check if Mira was ok, who glared at him and reached up, her hand colliding with his cheek, " I TOLD YOU TO STOP MO-m-mov-" she fell forward into his mid section, "ing..." Itachi's eyes widened and he stiffened as she kept sliding onto him by forces of gravity.

Aidan burrowed her head into Deidara's side and wrapped her arms around his waist, "S-stay still." Deidara's eyes widened and he was pulled closer to her. "Pillow...don't move."

Mira began to wave her arms around, "butterflies! Look-look pretty! There's a butterfly on your face, I wanna catch it!" Mira slapped her hand over Itachi's face and fell down onto the floor with the sudden shift.

Mira then stood up drunkenly, "Look there is another butterfly!" she tweaked his nose and grabbed his shoulders for support.

Aidan snapped her eyes open regain her consciousness for a minute and slid off the chair releasing Deidara and grabbing Mira by her shirt collar. She tossed Mira into the pond outside first and jumped in after with Mira muttering nonsense about a bath.

Mira sank down in the water and popped back up sobber but with a hang over and shivering at the icy water, "unggg my head hurts..."

Aidan hung her head in the water for what seemed like forever then pulled her head up from the water with a gasping breath, "ewwww..."

"God Aidan you're moving too fast quit it!" Mira yelled, "Hey I can see Itachi! He's in focus!"

"Congratulations," Aidan said sarcastically and rubbed her head climbing out of the water and sitting down on the grass.

"Hey Aidan...I can see your black bra..." Mira said with sudden realization.

Aidan looked down, "Oh shit. Run!" She then took off glancing back to make sure Mira was following and ran past the boys with incredible speed. Mira arrived into their room a second later.

The boys grinned and high fived each other, they enjoyed that.

END NIGHT TWO


	3. DayNight 3

Deidara: why do you torture us so?

Itachi: yeah really?

M: Because it's fun dammit!

C: eh heh heh. Welcome to chapter three, contains both day and night. WE don't own any of the naruto characters. Itachi is very out of character (again and he will remain to be)

M: Please enjoy!

Aidan opened her eyes and poked Mira in the side for having taken up all the bed.

"Stop it!" Mira warned, "stop-stop-stop it!" Mira sat up ready to smack her poker only to find it was morning.

"About time," Aidan sighed, "I want a shower. Keep watch ok?"

"Whatever..." Mira responded and waited until Aidan left and went back to sleep.

Aidan opened the bathroom door and closed the door. She set down her clean clothes and towel and began to strip out of her pajamas.

Deidara walked in the girls bedroom and saw Mira asleep, automatically assuming that Aidan went out to the market. He walked in the bathroom just in time to see Aidan take off the towel.

"Eeep!" he squeaked and getting a nosebleed.

She whipped around and screamed(Mira awoke when she heard the scream).

Aidan chase him out, with the towel wrapped around her, throwing kunai at him all around the bedroom, "Get out and stay OUT!!!" she screamed, "and you I TOLD you TO KEEP guard!!!!!"

"He knock me out."

Aidan growled muttering under her breath. Then she summoned her dogs to keep guard.

"So Deidara enjoy the show." Itachi said.

"Oh yes almost getting killed."

"Itachi I'm using your shower." Mira came out of nowhere. Instead of making the same mistake as Aidan she summoned her white tiger and panther to watch the door.

Itachi's head drooped in sadness.

"What did you want to have a little peek of you own, un?" Deidara asked.

The big cats hissed and raised their hackles as they bared their fangs.

"No," Itachi said nodding his head, "I'm fine."

Aidan stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and walked into the kitchen to where the boys were. She glared at them both for a moment before getting an idea to tease Deidara for revenge.

"Enjoy the view?" She asked Deidara not looking at him as she fished some orange juice out of the fridge.

"Un..." Deidara started not sure what to say, when Itachi broke in. "Of course he did!"

Aidan set the juice down and side-stepped Itachi and yanked Deidara to her, his face barely and inch away, "That's good," she growled and pushed him back, predatorial violence in her eyes. Itachi pushed Deidara back into Aidan as Mira stepped out, "Hey Aidan! What do you think about me in Akatsuki?!" She yelled wearing Itachi's clothing.

Itachi nodded, "You look better in that than I do."

"I'm really surprised you didn't use your sharingan to look at me!" Mira said then looked to her sister whole held Deidara by the collar her fist raised to hit him. "Aidan don't hit the poor guy. Remember he just knocked me out, that means he probably just needed to use the restroom and was afraid I'd walk in and see him."

"I didn't not knock you out un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"That's not why I'm going to kill him!" Aidan responded, "Why don't you ask Itachi why!!"

"Why Itachi?" Mira asked in a little girl voice.

"I dunno, beats me," Itachi responded.

"That's Itachi, innocent as ever!"

"Innocent?!" Aidan yelled dropping Deidara, "Hah!"

Deidara looked up at Mira, 'why the hell is Mira going through these mood swings?'

Aidan looked down at Deidara and glared, before looking away quickly. She grabbed Mira by the wrist and dragged her off to their bedroom.

"What's wrong big sister?" Mira asked.

"Quit the act! You want them to find out?!" Aidan growled and flopped down onto the bed.

"Nooo... Why were you going to kill Deidara?" Mira asked changing the subject.

Aidan looked at Mira and sighed, "freaking perv."

Mira blinked and went to gather some of her own clothes to change into. When she left Aidan lifted her fingers to her lips gently and rested them there staring at the ceiling as a smile etched in the corners of her mouth.

Crash! Mira was in the kitchen throwing plates at Itachi, "You jerk off!!!"

Aidan heard the crash and ran out into the kitchen dodging the plates to get to her sister. Itachi reached out and grabbed Aidan to use as a shield. "WHAT THE HELL! Let GO!"

"What if I walk you to your sister so she doesn't kill me," Itachi said not really as a question.

"Whatever," Aidan said walking up to Mira, "By the way Itachi, what'd you do her?"

"I honestly don't have a clue," Itachi responded.

"Move Aidan! I'm gonna kill him!" Mira shouted.

"Calm down Mira, CALM!" Aidan said holding up her palms.

"Touched me!"

"I did not touch her!" Itachi yelled.

Aidan sighed and took the knife from Mira tossing it into the wall across the room and dragged Mira outside. "Relax."

"Ok!" Mira said cheerful, "Good morning Itachi!" Then she kissed him lightly on the cheek and skipped away.

Itachi jumped out of his chair scared, "She's gonna kill me."

Aidan walked in after her and finished making her breakfast, she took up a seat at the table and began to eat ignoring the others at the table.

Mira bounded back into the kitchen hugging Itachi around the neck, "Itachi take me shopping!" She leapt onto his back and held on for dear life.

"Does she have a knife anywhere?! Anything sharp! Deadly?" Itachi asked stiffening.

Mira sniffed, "What're you talking about, I'd never hurt you."

Aidan glanced up at Mira and shook her head, "no, you're fine. Have fun."

Mira grinned, "There is this sword I want..."

"No sharp things!" Itachi yelled panicking.

Aidan waved at her sister who grinned and yelled, "Fine! Fine!"

Deidara, Tobi and Kisame watched them leave, then glanced back at Aidan who glared back at them. Deidara grinned to see what effect it would hold on her, Aidan looked him over and stood up putting her dirty utensils in the sink and leaving. Tobi looked at Deidara, "Deidara-sempai...what's going on?"

Kisame shrugged, "They're women."

Mira still hanging onto Itachi pulled a kunai out of her bra, "I learned this from my sister," getting serious and threw it at Kisame.

Itachi gasped, "I thought she said she didn't have any sharp objects on her!"

END DAY

"Thank you Itachi for my sword!" Mira said being carried by Itachi with her sword strapped to her back.

"Sharp-very sharp object..." Itachi muttered.

"We're home! We're home! Big sis!" Mira cheered jumping off Itachi and running inside.

Aidan looked up from in the living room, "good to see."

"Sword!! She has a sword un!" Deidara yelped scooting away from Mira.

Kisame looked at Itachi, "So you bought her the sword anyway."

"I had to," Itachi responded bowing his head.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Mira woke up, poking her sister to wake she pouted and walked into Itachi's room. She stepped over Deidara who was camping out on the blow-up mattress on the floor, she walked up to Itachi's side and began poking him with the sword.

"Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. ITACHI!" Mira whined and jabbed him hard.

Itachi yelp, "sword!" and backed up falling off the bed onto Deidara and waking him up.

"Itachi...we need to talk..." Mira whined. Deidara opened his bleary eyes and looked up.

Aidan growled, "You too Deidara, get up. NOW."

Deidara leapt up, "I'm up! I'm up un!"

Itachi reached out his hand, "Can I just please hold that sword?"

Mira held the sword close to her, "why? I wont hurt you."

"She likes it...She was sleeping with it, damn thing kept poking me." Aidan growled.

"No, that was me when I realized we need something." Mira said then turned to Itachi, "Itachi we need something."

"What do you need?! A sharpening stone?! No!" Itachi said panicking.

"Nooo..."

Deidara's eyes widened, "I think I know where this is going."

"Where?" Itachi asked. Deidara leaned over and whispered in his ear. Itachi's eyes widened enormously.

"Please Itachi-kun," Mira whinned.

Aidan shook her head, "Add some Midol and chocolate to that request if you would."

"This late a night? Are you serious? The stores are probably closed by now. Can't it wait till morning?" Itachi asked.

Mira whipped out her sword, "No! You are going to go right now and buy them! A ton of midol and chocolate too!"

Aidan sighed seeing the threat work on Itachi she glared at Deidara, "You'd better go along or else...be a good boy now."

Mira growled her sword still pointed at Itachi's neck, "Get up and go now!"

"He can't really get up and go when you have the sword to his neck." Aidan said shaking her head with pity, "Listen it's almost over...just ran out, get some to last next time and you're fine."

"She's deadly!" Itachi yelped and moved back as the sword was gone. Mira growled and tossed a kunai just missing his head, "...I love you so much..."

"If you loved me, you'd go now." Mira threatened.

"You know you have to be nice if you want him to get it," Aidan said and looked to Deidara, "You do this and I owe you one."

Deidara looked at Aidan not believing his ears.

"Fine," Mira said putting her sword away, "I expect them by morning."

The two of them dressed in normal clothes went to the store and stared at the entrance.

"Go on Deidara, you're a girl. You should know about this stuff."

"Oh ha ha ha, Itachi very funny. Just get your ass in there," Deidara growled and shoved Itachi in.

The two made their way to the personal items section and stared at the wide array of femine products. Itachi glared at the boxes, "Does she want the supers...or overnights...tampax or tampax pearl. I can't do this!"

Deidara twitched, "Just buy all of them!" HE then grabbed four boxes of Midol and went to find a mound of chocolate. Itachi shrieked, "Don't leave me alone in here!" He grabbed an arms load of boxes and ran after Deidara and the shopping cart.

At the register the casheir was a boy and he stared at them trying to contain his laughter. Deidara narrowed his eyes, "His girlfriend is going to kill us if we don't buy this!!"

"Whipped," the cashier laughed.

Itachi growled and threw the money at him and grabbed the bags, "I'm not whipped. She's just completely and utterly scary!"

Mira stood at the door way her katana in hand and a kunai balanced on her finger. The cashier glanced at Mira, "she is hot."

The boys ducked as Mira chucked the kunai at them and hit the cashier. The two quickly retreated handed Mira the bag.

"What are you insane? You arms aren't broken are they! Carry it!" Mira growled. Itachi obeyed and they returned to the Hideout ignoring the cashiers calls of, "whipped!"

Once back at the base Mira grabbed the bags and retreated to the bedroom where Aidan slept.

Itachi slumped on the couch, "I can't take this anymore..."

Deidara glowered at him, "It was your idea to take them."

Mira ran out of her room joyful and jumped onto Itachi's lap, "Thank you Itachi." She kissed his cheek and grabbed the remote changing channels while still sitting on him.

Itachi looked at Deidara and sighed shakily.

END NIGHT THREE


End file.
